


Polyglot

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s still pushing you with her word-of-the-day calendar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/9/13 - Polyglot

_”So he’s a polyglot?”_

“Impressive, Barton. Natasha’s still pushing you with her word-of-the-day calendar?”

_”She likes to keep me busy while my man’s away. I like to let her.”_

“Good plan.”

_”So, when’s my man coming back?”_

“Clint? It’s a task-force. It’s new, we’re just starting to work together. I can’t-”

_”I know. I’m just checking. Maybe medical said you had to rest for a weekend? I could ask Cap nicely, meet you for a day or two. This is important to you. I wouldn’t-”_

“I know you wouldn’t. I’m sorry. I’ll call medical in the morning. Okay?”

_”Very okay.”_


End file.
